


Shelter

by cherri_cola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vent Piece, im sorry, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki loves Viktor Nikiforov.Viktor Nikiforov adores Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise to these two pieces of fluff im sorry. I've been going through some stuff recently with life and it's not been that great especially with my personal life and well this fic probably tells you sorta what's been going on but yeah um, a lot of the stuff im working on atm is mainly angst, hurt/comfort or angst/fluff...Just yeah...

He’s standing on the podium after the Hot Springs On Ice event with Viktor holding onto him as he talks into the camera. He feels butterflies flitting around in his chest and he feels a blush creeping on his cheeks and he loves it, the warmth where Viktor’s fingers touch, he hates when his hands leave his body. His mind goes back to Viktor’s eyes watching him during the routine, his whistle and he feels his heart skip a beat. 

_ He loves Viktor Nikiforov. _

 

Viktor Nikiforov couldn’t be prouder of Yuuri Katsuki’s improvement since the competition with Yuri. He couldn’t be prouder of the fact that Yuuri could pull off Quad Salchow in competition now. He couldn’t be prouder of the routine that Yuuri had entrusted him to create, the fight for Yuuri Katsuki’s last season is certainly a beautiful one. He couldn’t be prouder of his student, he couldn’t have any more adoration for him.

_ He adores Yuuri Katsuki. _

 

*~*

 

Yuuri can hear his heartbeat and he can feel the blood rushing to his face, he feels himself becoming uneasy and shaky. He watches the other skaters before him, their movements flowing and beautiful. Theirs are nothing compared to Viktor’s though, they’ll never compare to Viktor Nikiforov. No one could, not him, not Yuri, Viktor is a dream to everyone. Something that people could only ever wish to be. 

Then he hears a familiar name over the loudspeaker which snaps him out of his thoughts,

_ “Next is Yuri Plisetsky from Russia, and he will be skating to Moon Runes by Howard Shore!”  _

Yuuri watches as Yuri skates out onto the rink, waving to the crowd and smiling before taking position. And as soon as he does, everyone goes quiet. The music starts playing and it’s mellow, dark and slow. The notes suiting the movements as the piece goes on, Yuuri feels his heart jump in his chest when Yuri does his first quad, a triple axel, landing it perfectly on the ice. 

 

Viktor watches Yuri’s performance and he notices how things have changed in his skating. He notices that he’d accepted his feelings, that he isn’t only skating to the program. He’s allowing people to get a glimpse into what the sport means to him, he’s showing them how much he cares, how much he can offer. He feels a small smile on his face as he watches. The movements all coming together, combining to create something that’s truly gorgeous. He cheers with the rest of the crowd, he hears Yuuri mumbling to himself. 

He turns his eyes away from the performance and he looks towards Yuuri, he puts Yuuri’s hands in his own. 

“You’ll do great out there, You’ll do better than Yurio. 

_ Udachi Yuuri” _

Yuuri just nods his head and smiles as he leaves Viktor going out to the warm up room, to stretch and get ready for his own routine. 

He’s afraid, he’s so afraid, this could be his last routine out there, this is his last chance. 

_ “Thank you, Viktor.” _

 

*~*

 

Yuuri plugs in his earphones, letting the song he’s become familiar with ever since he’d watched the movie with Viktor flow over him. He’d loved it as soon as he’d heard it, it’s slow but gorgeous, pure and light with some mellow and darker touches here and there. He loves it, he loves it for so many reasons but they can all be linked back to one. 

He skates out onto the ice, seeing everyone waving flags and shouting encouragements, he sees his family passing out fliers for the hot spring in the back while waving. He sees Yuko, Nishigori and the triplets all there smiling and giving him a thumbs up. In that moment, it’s as if everything’s okay. He doesn’t care about any of this, he doesn’t care about his last season. He just cares about showing everyone that he’s here, that he never left, that he’s worthy to compete on the same stage as Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

_ This is different, the air surrounding this performance, the mood it’s giving off, it’s different. _ Viktor watches, his eyes following the figure throughout the music. Much like the Hot Springs On Ice Event, Viktor had scheduled all of Yuuri’s quads in the second part of the program, he wanted to teach Yuuri to take advantage of his footwork and his stamina. 

He’s in awe, everything around him doesn’t matter as Yuuri pulls off the quadruple salchow perfectly, then around ten seconds later the movements allowing him to go into his second quad, a quadruple toe loop followed by a triple. He can tell that Yuuri’s skating for something, for someone now, this isn’t like practice, this isn’t like any of that.

It’s different, and he couldn’t be any prouder when the music comes to a stop and Yuuri finishes with his face smiling and red as he waves to the audience and acknowledging them.

 

Yuuri started crying when he heard his name announced for first place, he didn’t feel the tears falling down his face at first, he didn’t notice that he’d stopped breathing. He couldn’t stop crying, he wouldn’t stop crying. He can’t believe it, he’d won, he’d won when he’d placed dead last the year before. He feels the familiar warmth around his waist and there’s electricity shooting all throughout his body as he calms himself down. He can’t cry, he shouldn’t cry. 

 

*~*

 

Yuuri didn’t stop smiling, he’s standing outside when Viktor comes out and leans on the railing next to him. The two of them just sitting in silence, there’s some sort of tension, Yuuri can’t put his finger on it, but it’s there. It’s not a good kind, or a bad kind, but it’s there.

“I’m going back to St Petersbrug.” Yuuri goes cold, he hears everything inside him shatter. He almost drops the bag he’s carrying. He feels tears welling up in his eyes,

“You can’t.” The words are hushed and broken.

“Yuuri..I have to…” 

“No.” Yuuri knows he’s crying again and he can’t stop it.

“Why shouldn’t I go back? It’s my home, Yuuri, do you know how good it feels to be home, sure it isn’t that great but it’s home, my family’s there, my friends are there.” He doesn’t say anything, Viktor’s gaze just becomes sterner, daring Yuuri to say something to stop him from going back. 

“Viktor, please…” Yuuri hears his voice crack and there are tears falling down his cheeks now. 

“Give me one good reason to stay.” Viktor’s words are ice, ice that’s impossible to melt. They’re as cold as the country he’s from and Yuuri feels cold spread throughout his body.

“Because Viktor I...I love you…” 

 

Silence. That’s what the confessions met with, silence and nothing else. Yuuri just watches as Viktor’s gaze softens for almost a millisecond. Then it’s gone, Yuuri finds himself holding in a breathe and he can’t do anything, he’s helpless as his coach turns around, waving,

“Goodbye, Yuuri.”

And just as he walks away, Viktor realises that Yuuri had been skating for him. That performance had been for him.

 

_ *~* _

 

_ Oh it’s a long way forward, but trust in me,  _

_ I’ll give them shelter like you’ve done for me, _

_ And I know I’m not alone, and you’ll be watching over us, _

_ until... _

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Udachi - good luck
> 
> Song references (in order of appearance):  
> 1\. Moon Runes by Howard Shore (The Hobbit: An Expected Journey)  
> 2\. The Golden Compass by Alexandra Desplat (The Golden Compass)  
> 3\. Shelter by Porter Robinson
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/WOOZlVERSE)  
> 


End file.
